Crónicas de una profecía
by Karenxita-chan
Summary: Una profecía que se había mantenido sellada, despertó para separalos. Capitulo 4 up!: "Revelaciones". Dejad sus reviews *w*
1. Introducción

**Crónicas De Una Profecía:**

Por: Karenxita-chan

Introducción: "La profecía maldita".

Hace mucho tiempo, hubo una época en la cual los humanos no habitaban la tierra aun. El cosmos…aquel inmenso y alucinante lugar era el hogar que resguardaba a la predominante raza humana. Cada persona, cada ser vivo en el espacio, era perteneciente a uno de los dos más grandes imperios jamás vistos, el imponente reino del sol y el mágico reino de la luna.

Ambas potestades, vivían en perfecta armonía uno con el otro, sin conflicto alguno. La gente de la luna viajaba tranquilamente al sol y viceversa sin problema. Los lazos de amistad entre las dos monarquías eran irrompibles, tanto así, que pretendían unir ambos reinados y habitar la tierra mediante el matrimonio, entre sus dos herederos a la corona.

El día del compromiso, se realizo una fiesta en un palacio ubicado en la tierra, el cual fue construido especialmente para este acontecimiento, como símbolo de la amistad entre ambos reinos.

Todo estaba listo. Ambos herederos, los reyes y los súbditos de la luna y el sol. El compromiso estaba apunto de llevarse a cabo, pero fue interrumpido por un hechicero. Este maldijo a los pequeños príncipes herederos, e hizo que una cruel y antigua profecía que se había mantenido sellada se desatara…

"**Cuando la princesa de piel blanca como la luna y príncipe de ojos color del sol se conviertan cada uno en rey de su respectivo imperio, una cruel guerra se desatará entre ambos pueblos y solo acabará si uno de los dos reyes es muerto por el otro. El rey que pierda la vida, se convertirá en una perla que concederá cualquier deseo a excepción de regresar a alguien a la vida. Si la profecía no es cumplida, y ninguno de los reyes muere, ambos reinos quedaran malditos…y la guerra será eterna…"**

Pero esta vez el hechicero agrego algo más…

"**No obstante ambos reyes se enamoraran uno del otro, por lo que les será completamente imposible acabarse entre ellos y así llevaran a ambas potestades a la destrucción mas absoluta" **

Luego de maldecir a los pequeños, el vil hechicero estaba listo para marcharse complacido por su hazaña, mas fue detenido por las hechiceras protectoras y los reyes de cada reino. En aquel salón, se dio lugar a una fantástica pelea entre las fuerzas de los imperios y las fuerzas oscuras de aquel Hechicero. Finalmente el rey del sol sacrifico su vida para que el hechicero muriera con el…y así ocurrió. Ambos fueron envueltos por una luz incandescente que cegó momentáneamente a todos los presentes en el salón. Cuando lograron recuperar la vista se dieron cuenta de que el poderoso rey del sol ya no se encontraba al igual que el malvado hechicero. Los reyes de la luna y la viuda reina del sol creyeron que al morir el hechicero, el encantamiento desaparecería, y la profecía se sellaría nuevamente, pero para prevenir cualquier enfrentamiento decidieron deshacer el compromiso y volver cada uno a su hogar. Desde aquel día ninguna persona de la luna volvió a visitar el sol ni viceversa, los lazos que los unían se rompieron abruptamente y ninguno de los dos imperios estableció contacto con el otro por mucho tiempo .Los reyes prometieron que mantendrían alejados a sus hijos uno del otro para evitar que el amor surgiera entre los príncipes, fue por esta razón que se desligaron, sin embargo, no contaban con que el hechizo era imposible romper…

* * *

Hola nuevamente gente el FF!!

Aquí estoy nuevamente, publicando una de mis adoradas basurillas xD

Este primer capitulo, lo escribí hace algun tiempo, por lo que mi narración, deja bastante que desear (y no ha cambiado xD)

Si bien, la primera entrega es muy corta, me encantaria que la leyesen, y me dejaran sus opiniones, y si quieren que la continue o no. Tengo algunos capitulos bastante avanzados, por lo que no me demoraria mucho en poner los capitulos.

Esta historia, la publiqué solo en el foro del SGTeam, en ningún otro sitio, por lo que si lo ven por ahí es plagio, aunque dudo que la copien xD

No he leido ninguna historia similar, por lo que creo, que la trama es mía y solo mía xD y si por ahí hay un autor que publicó antes algo similar le pido disculpas xDD

Tambien agregar que estoy inmesamente agradecida a las personas que leyeron "Mucho más que un perro" sus reviews me emocionaron mucho xDD

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, ojala les haya gustado esta historia, esperos sus reviews con ansias, y muchas gracias por leer.

Sayiito!!

**Karenxita-chan.**


	2. Reyes, coronas y desapariciones

**N/A: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago este fanfic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Crónicas De Una Profecía:**

Por: Karenxita-chan

Capitulo 2: " Reyes, coronas y desapariciones".

-Y bien… ¿Estas nerviosa?-preguntó un joven de ojos azules y cabellos negros.

-No… ¿Porqué habría de estarlo Miroku?-respondió una joven de expresivos ojos achocolatados y negros cabellos al igual que su hermano.

-¡¿Que por qué lo estarías?!...vamos Kagome, vas a convertirte en reina-volvió a hablar el ojiazulado.

-¿y?- respondió ella despreocupadamente mientras terminaba de arreglar su vestido.

-¿Como que y?, ¿te parece poco? ¿No estas contenta siquiera?- preguntó el joven nuevamente.

-Si estoy contenta, pero lo estaría más si papá y mamá estuvieran aquí-espetó la futura reina mientras ponía un semblante de profunda tristeza.

Los padres de Kagome y miroku habían muerto hace algunos meses, producto de unas graves heridas. Ambos reyes habían salido a una batalla, para defender al imperio de la luna…

-Vamos pequeña-dijo mientras la abrazaba-estoy seguro que deben estar viéndonos desde algún lugar. Papá no te dejaría sola y mamá prometió estar presente el día en que te nombraran reina de la luna- alentó miroku mientras la abrazaba.

-Si…tienes razón miroku…gracias por estar a mi lado- musitó la chica mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su hermano.

-De nada…para eso estoy, además me gusta verte sonreír-

El joven príncipe fue interrumpido por las trompetas, que anunciaban que el momento de coronar a la nueva reina había llegado…

-Bien…el momento llegó- dijo Kagome soltándose del abrazo proporcionado por su hermano.

-Suerte- le respondió rápidamente miroku para luego irse del salón.

- Kagome-se dijo para si misma-debes estar tranquila, que miroku no se haya dado cuenta de tus nervios es otra cosa- replicó mientras apretaba la tela de su hermoso vestido.

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar nuevamente…

-Bien…aquí vamos- se irguió, posó su vista al frente y se preparo para lo que venia.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron dando paso a una Kagome impresionantemente hermosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido de seda largo y de un elegante color blanco. Su cabello negro, caía graciosamente por su espalda y encima de este una tiara que debelaba su condición de princesa, la cual pronto seria cambiada por una corona más grande y mucho más lujosa.

Comenzó a caminar tranquila y lentamente, como si estuviera realizando un estricto ritual. Los zapatos que utilizaba no la ayudaban mucho, ya que ella no era una chica acostumbrada a usar un calzado tan alto, mas bien siempre llevaba puestos zapatos bajos, por el arduo entrenamiento al que estuvo sometida.

-Malditos tacones- dijo para sus adentros –mejor será que me los saque aquí mismo si no quiero terminar en el suelo- volvió a susurrar mientras se quitaba el molesto calzado.

Un sonoro "ohh" se dejo oír en el salón, todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de la joven princesa, aunque la mayoría estaba acostumbrado a estas acciones departe de la chica, sabían que ella nunca haría algo que le molestara.

-Esta Kagome, siempre rompiendo el protocolo de las ceremonias- declaró derrotado miroku.

-Ya sabes como es la señorita Kagome, no hace nada que no le guste, y me encanta eso de ella- le respondió una chica pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado.

-Si…creo que tienes razón Ayame- volvió a hablar el ojiazulado-después de todo la conoces mejor que yo-habló miroku.

Kagome siguió con su estricta caminata, ante ella una larga alfombra roja le mostraba el camino que debía seguir, al final de esta, un enorme sillón se alzaba dispuesto para el descanso de la reina. A los costados de la alfombra roja, se encontraban distribuidos los asientos para los asistentes a la coronación, por cierto, el salón en el que seria realizada la ceremonia, se encontraba repleto, todo el pueblo de la luna estaba ahí.

Al llegar a su trono, la joven se giró, quedando de cara a todos los presentes, quienes la miraban atentamente…

-Señores- vociferó quien presidiría la ceremonia –pueden tomar asiento- finalizó. Todos los presentes tomaron asiento inmediatamente, ya que se habían mantenido de pie desde que la princesa entró en el salón. La ceremonia había dado comienzo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Yo, Izayoi, te nombro a ti, mi hijo Inuyasha, como rey del imperio del sol, espero sepas desempeñar tu rol con responsabilidad y sabiduría, así como lo demandan las leyes de nuestro pueblo-habló una mujer de belleza incalculable mientras ponía sobre la cabeza de su hijo una lujosa corona.

-Prometo dar lo mejor de mí mientras este reinado esté bajo mi mando-respondió un joven de ojos dorados, alto, de tez morena, cabellos plateados y facciones perfectas.

-Uffff-suspiró una joven castaña, de ojos cafés y de tez clara-ya es rey, y yo que pensé que se escaparía –habló mientras miraba la coronación de su hermano.

-No creo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso Sango-dijo una mujer de avanzada edad que se encontraba a su lado.

-Kaede, si supieras lo que me costó convencerlo para que se vistiera adecuadamente, no podía venir a la coronación con la ropa que utiliza normalmente, hubiera sido un desastre-mencionó sango mientras recordaba el alboroto que se armó por causa de su hermano.

Flash back

-¡QUE NO VOY A PONERME ESO!- gritó histéricamente un joven.

-Vamos Inuyasha, no pensaras ir así a la ceremonia de coronación-habló su hermana mientras lo examinaba minuciosamente y apuntaba despectivamente su vestimenta.

-¿Y qué si voy así?-dijo él despreocupado.

-¡Estas hecho una basura!, siquiera podrías peinarte- ordenó ella enfadada, entretanto se ponía en pose de pelea.

-¡Ahh!-exclamó él-quieres pelea-dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-Hagamos un trato, si tu ganas te vistes como tú quieras, pero, si yo gano te vestirás como yo lo diga-propuso ella mientras sonreía de igual manera que su hermano.

-Esta bien- respondió él, entretanto se preparaba para la pelea.

Fin Flash back

"Maldita sea, si sango no hubiera llamado a toda la guardia de palacio, no estaría vestido de esta manera tan ridícula" pensó el joven rey del sol al tiempo que le dirigía a su hermana una mirada de rencor absoluto "ya me las pagarás"

La joven princesa castaña no pudo más que soltar una carcajada al ver como su hermano la miraba, sin embargo, algo paso por la mente de la chica, haciendo que su semblante cambiara totalmente.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó la anciana Kaede totalmente preocupada.

-Es que…ahora que Inuyasha es rey, estará más ocupado en los asuntos del reino, y ya no tendrá el mismo tiempo que tenía antes- respondió ella tristemente.

-¿Piensas que va a olvidarse de ti?- preguntó Kaede nuevamente.

-No lo sé…pero ya no podremos pelear ni compartir como cuando éramos pequeños, voy a extrañar perseguirlo por el palacio para golpearlo- declaró Sango. Al decir esto una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-No te dejara sola, es tu hermano, recuérdalo-dijo Kaede para reconfortar a la joven princesa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Una semana después…

-¡SEÑORITA KAGOME!- se escuchó un grito desgarrador que retumbo en las paredes de palacio. Todos los sirvientes, y personas que se encontraban en su interior se atemorizaron por tan desesperado grito.

-¿Que fue eso?-se preguntó la reina de la luna. Dejó los papeles que revisaba a un lado, y salió del estudio en el que estaba para atender a quien le buscaba.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Ayame, quien estaba notoriamente preocupada. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y su rostro bañado en cristalinas lágrimas.

-Ayame… ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Kagome mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja para calmarla.

-Koga…-dijo entre sollozos-Koga… ¡desapareció!-declaró al tiempo que rompía en llanto y se abrazaba con fuerza a Kagome.

-¿Qué?-exclamó la azabache notoriamente sorprendida.

Koga era el comandante del ejército de la luna. Era conocido por su alta lealtad al reino, y claro también por sus grandes destrezas y habilidades. Kagome y él, se habían criado juntos desde pequeños, por ello, eran grandes amigos, casi hermanos. Koga, estaba casado con Ayame, mejor amiga de Kagome.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Kaede- se oyó una voz-¿Kaede estas ahí?-

-Si aquí estoy- respondió ella mientras se acercaba a lo que parecía ser una fuente, en la cual se dibujaba el rostro de una joven mujer.- ¿Qué ocurre Kikyo?-preguntó Kaede.

-La profecía no fue sellada-respondió Kikyo. Su rostro denotaba una seriedad absoluta, este era un tema sumamente delicado, muchas vidas dependían de él, si la guerra se desataba, muchas personas inocentes morirían.

Kaede y Kikyo eran hermanas, ambas poderosas hechiceras. Cada una era protectora de un reino. Kaede del sol y Kikyo de la luna. Su trabajo era impedir que cualquier problema ligado con la magia se desarrollara en los imperios. Su deber era velar por el bienestar de cada rey y de la familia real, además de ser la mano de derecha de cada gobernante. Ambas estaban enteradas de la antigua profecía que pesaba sobre los jóvenes monarcas, mas les estaba prohibido informarles a estos sobre su maldición.

Los padres de los reyes, creyeron que exterminando al hechicero que desató la profecía, todo quedaría como estaba, sin embargo todo estaba tomando el curso escrito en la profecía, los primeros indicios de la guerra se estaban dando y las desapariciones descritas en la ella, estaban recién comenzando.

* * *

Hola gente!!

Aquí pasando de pasadita xDD

Les recontra agradezco por sus Reviews, me hacen muy feliz!!

Aquí les dejo el segundo capi, ojala sea de su entero agrado.

Sayiito!

**Karenxita-chan.**


	3. Apariciones en lugares equivocados

**N/A: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago este fanfic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Crónicas de una profecía**

Por: Karenxita-chan.

Capitulo II:

"Apariciones en lugares equivocados".

-Tranquila Ayame, estoy segura de que todo esto de solucionará- habló Kagome para alentar a la triste pelirroja.-vamos a encontrar a Koga- prometió la reina mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se giraba.

-¿Adonde vas?-preguntó Ayame con suma curiosidad.

-A buscar respuestas-le respondió Kagome seriamente y siguió con su caminar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Sí…lo sé- respondió una anciana mujer –hace algunos días tuve un sueño que predecía las desapariciones aquí en el sol- mencionó mientras su rostro se volvía serio y triste.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kikyo exaltada- ¿Kaede, por qué no me dijiste nada? –preguntó nuevamente.

-Por que creí que estaba en un error, se supone que esto no debería estar pasando- le respondió ella. Había cometido una falta, aunque si se lo hubiese dicho a su hermana, ni siquiera ella podría detener lo que estaba punto de ocurrir.

- La persona que desapareció fue el comandante Koga- Declaró Kikyo –Escuché a su mujer cuando le pedía ayuda a la reina-.

Repentinamente una joven mujer tocó a la puerta del salón. Kikyo, temerosa de que la mujer hubiese escuchado algo, se alejo rápidamente de la fuente.

El salón era algo visualmente increíble. Repleto de extraños objetos, de botellas con líquidos muy llamativos, pergaminos, libros, una fuente y una mesa redonda. Encima de ésta, pequeñas conchas de caracol se encontraban esparcidas.

-¿Que quieres Kagome?-preguntó Kikyo, mirando fríamente a la monarca.

-Kikyo, Koga despareció- declaró Kagome, su semblante no cambiaba, seguía muy seria e inquebrantable, sin embargo, por dentro un gran temor la invadía, temor de que a koga le ocurriera algo.

-¿Y qué quieres aquí?- volvió a interrogar Kikyo. No quería, no debía decirle a Kagome lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba segura de que la profecía llegaría a oídos de la azabache.

-Sé que tú puedes localizar a las personas, según su esencia. Estoy segura de que puedes encontrarlo, eres muy poderosa-afirmó la reina. Necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido con el comandante de su ejercito, no podía dejar que Ayame fuera consumida por la tristeza.

-Kagome- se oyó una voz masculina que se acercaba las mujeres- por dios estabas aquí, suerte que te encuentro-dijo miroku aliviado, y agotado de correr por el palacio buscando a la joven reina. Ayame, la mujer de Koga lo acompañaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa prisa?- interrogó Kagome, su hermano no llevaba una buena cara, mas bien, se veía muy preocupado.

- Kagome algo extraño está ocurriendo, todos los hombres del reino están despareciendo- declaró temerosa Ayame – el único hombre que permanece en terreno lunar es miroku, todos los demás se hicieron humo al igual que Koga.-terminó seria la pelirroja.

-Y lo mas seguro es que el próximo sea yo- Miroku estaba muy serio. Si algo extraño estaba pasando, no quería dejar a su hermana sola, no cuando recién comenzaba su reinado.

-¿Qué?-Gritó la azabache. No entendía nada, ¿Dónde estarían Koga y los demás? – por Dios, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Miroku también se va a ir?-Lo ultimo lo dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y a la vez cayó derrotada en una silla.

-No- se escucho en el salón, todos quedaron en silencio hasta que la reina se hizo escuchar.

-¿Qué dices Kikyo?-preguntó Kagome, mientras se acercaba a la hechicera, quien les daba la espalda y miraba fijamente la fuente anteriormente mencionada.

-Miroku no desaparecerá, pertenece a la familia real, es inmune al hechizo-

-¿De que hechizo habla señorita Kikyo?-preguntó el joven azulado.

-Ya no podemos seguir ocultándolo, tarde o temprano lo sabrían- reveló Kikyo mientras salía del salón –síganme, debo mostrarles algo-.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Inuyasha, deja de comer de esa manera- regaño una joven. Su rostro denotaba un enojo enorme.

-Con un demonio, sango, déjame en paz-le respondió su hermano totalmente indignado. En una de sus manos tenia un inmenso platillo lleno de un delicioso ramen.

-Compórtate como una persona adulta y deja de comer ramen como mal de la cabeza-regaño la castaña nuevamente. Solo que esta vez, alzaba más la voz- eres un rey, compórtate como tal-.

-Ya terminé con mis "deberes de rey", así que puedo hacer lo que se me plazca- Se volteó para responderle, luego de esto se echó un nuevo bocado del platillo a la boca, y siguió con su caminata.

-Inuyasha, no me ignores, ¡Detente en este mismo instante!-Ordenó la castaña, pero al no recibir respuesta tan solo se dedico a seguir a su hermano, quien caminaba hasta su estudio.

En el trayecto, cada vez, se gritaban mas cosas, y cada vez más ofensivas. Sin embargo, a nadie le sorprendía escuchar estas peleas, eran algo…normal.

-Sango…de-ja-me –dijo Inuyasha poniendo un énfasis especial en sus últimas palabras. Ya estaban dentro del estudio, y el monarca se sentó en su gran silla a escuchar lo que su hermana tenia que decirle.

-Por favor, madura. No puedes seguir haciendo las cosas que hacías antes. Toca tu cabeza…notaras que algo hay encima, se llama corona, y solo la usan los reyes- espetó la princesa, quien se sentó en frente del ojidorado. La verdad era que, en cierta forma le gustaba que Inuyasha no cambiase su forma de ser al nombrársele rey.

-Chicos, dejen ya de pelear- ordenó una anciana mujer que hacia su entrada a la cámara.

-Kaede-respondieron al unísono los irritables hermanos.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que se lleven bien?- se preguntó derrotada la anciana hechicera.

La pregunta quedó en el aire, ya que una inesperada noticia llegaba a oídos del rey. Al salón entró un hombre anciano, el cual se veía bastante preocupado y agitado, tal vez por haber corrido para encontrar al joven monarca.

-Su majestad le he estado buscando, un soldado de su ejercito encontró a un hombre, en las cercanías de la fuente sagrada- declaró el anciano.

-¿Qué?-gritaron Kaede y sango, ambas notoriamente sorprendidas.

-¿Myoga, Dónde esta?- preguntó Kaede "Él debe ser…"

-Los soldados lo tienen detenido en las mazmorras- declaró el anciano Myoga.

-Entendido, iré inmediatamente-dijo decididamente el joven monarca. Dejó de lado la pelea que sostenía con su hermana, y salió del estudio en dirección de las mazmorras. Mientras que los demás se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, y el silencio, se adueñó del lugar.

Es que simplemente, era insólito. Estaba totalmente prohibido entrar hasta aquel lugar. La fuente sagrada, se ubicaba en medio de un bosque, rodeada por un lago que impedía que alguien tuviera acceso hasta allí. Esta fuente, anunciaba quien seria el rey del sol. Cada 20 años, los monarcas, sus descendientes y la hechicera protectora de cada reino, se reunían en ese lugar. En el interior de la fuente, se dibujaba el rostro del futuro monarca, aquel que llevaría al pueblo del sol, por el camino de la gloria.

-Olvidaste darle un dato al rey, Myoga- dijo seriamente la hechicera Kaede, su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte, como si tratase de analizar lo que ocurrirá mas adelante.

-¿Eh?... ¿De qué habla?- preguntó el anciano totalmente desconcertado.

-Ese hombre, tiene la marca de la luna, ¿no es así?- jaque, el anciano tan solo respondió bajando la mirada, y de esta manera se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

-Kaede…quieres decir que ese hombre… ¿Es de la luna?- interrogó sango volteando hacia Kaede, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, ya que Kaede había desparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿Dónde esta el imprudente?- preguntó el moraca del sol, notoriamente exaltado.

-Aquí su majestad- le respondió un soldado. Desde un calabozo, salieron otros dos militares que apenas eran capaces de retener al "imprudente" joven.

-¿Quién eres?- El rey se acerco hasta quedar en frente del capturado. Su voz retumbaba en las paredes de las mazmorras, su autoridad se hizo notar al ver que el joven no respondía.

-Que me respondas quien demonios e…- el rey callo súbditamente, ¿Qué era lo que veía?...Una luna negra dibujada en el hombro del muchacho.

* * *

Hola gente de FF!

Buenop, despues de mucho tiempo xD (e intentos de ascesinato en contra de mi almohada cof cof mabel cof cof xD) Les subo un nuevo capitulo xD , apesar de que mis lecoras son mis adoradas niñas del SGTeam, no saben cuanto las quiero: Clau, Sara, Mabel xD! Es por ustedes que sigo con esto jajaja

Si por ahi, hay algun lectorcillo que le gusta entrar y no deja comentario, le agradezco de igual manera :D

Buenop, espero reviews, patadas vituales, criticas, tomatazos, invitaciones al cine xD!!!

Sayiito!!


	4. Revelaciones

**Crónicas de una profecía**

Por: Karenxita-chan

Capitulo III: "Revelaciones"

-¿Qué me ves?- preguntó el joven apresado, su voz sonaba agresiva, muy irritada, y no hacia más que mirar al ojidorado monarca con una cara de gran odio y desprecio.

-La…la marca lunar…-balbuceó pasmado el rey -¿Es que acaso eres un súbdito de la luna?- interrogó alzando la voz y recuperando su potestad. -¡Responde!- Se irguió en frente del joven rebelde, como si quisiera mostrarle la importancia de cada uno. Él, un rey, gobernante de todo un imperio, con miles y miles de personas, militares y un sinfín de sirvientes bajo su mandato, mientras que el otro, sólo era un apresado en una más de sus mazmorras.

-No lo sé- respondió el encarcelado, giró su rostro, para mirar hacia su costado, se avergonzaba de no recordar quien era, y con quien estaba su lealtad. –Lo único que sé es que mi nombre es Koga- sus ojos se opacaron y la tristeza de apoderó de él, de alguna forma, parte de su ser recordaba quien era, y no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de sus tierras.

-Pues si no quieres confesar quien eres, te quedaras aquí hasta que logres comprobar que dices la verdad- el monarca se volteó para salir de las mazmorras, pero una mujer hizo su entrada, impidiendo su retirada.

-Él es inocente, Inuyasha- habló la mujer –él te ayudará con la misión que debes cumplir-

-¿Kaede? ¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó el peli plateado -¿Inocente? ¿Misión? ¿Qué misión?-El joven gobernante estaba abrumado por las preguntas que su mente le hacia, todo se estaba volviendo muy, muy confuso.

-Calma pequeño Inuyasha, todo a su debido tiempo, ahora suelta a ese joven y síganme, ambos- ordenó la anciana hechicera. Se volteo y salió con suma calma de las mazmorras, pero, al no percibir movimiento alguno de parte de los jóvenes varones, se giró para reprenderlos – Vamos, ¿Qué esperan?, ¡muévanse!-

-Ya escucharon- dijo Inuyasha derrotado, si algo había descubierto siendo rey, era que no le gustaba que pisotearan su autoridad.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó un hombre de ojos azules. –Se ve que nadie ha estado aquí en años, todo esta asquerosamente sucio- posó uno de sus dedos sobre la pared, y lo deslizó lentamente, luego se llevó la mano hasta la altura de sus ojos, y vio que su dedo estaba de un color gris, cubierto totalmente de polvo.- Además está lleno de telarañas-

-Ahh Miroku, silencio- ordenó Ayame, quien llevaba una antorcha, y seguía atentamente a la hechicera y a la joven monarca.

Luego de que Kikyo saliera del salón, se dirigieron a una puerta que era protegida por conjuro mágico que la hacia invisible al ojo humano. Kikyo, al ser una hechicera protectora, tenía el poder para verla y abrirla cuando ella lo considerase necesario. Al pasar por la puerta, se encontraron con una larga escalera en forma de caracol, que descendía hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. El aspecto del lugar era lúgubre, acompañado de una oscuridad inquietante y misteriosa. Había una sensación en el ambiente que hacia que un extraño escalofrío te recorriera la espalda, y no era algo muy agradable.

-No avancen más, quédense quietos allí –ordenó Kikyo, con una de sus manos hizo un gesto para que se alejaran, y así lo hicieron los demás. Por fin habían llegado hasta el final de la escalera, y estaban frente a una cámara, con forma circular. En el centro, se hallaba una mesa, también circular, y encima de ésta, un gran libro, con una cerradura.

- ¿Cómo que nos quedemos aquí?-interrogó Kagome bastante desconcertada. Esto ya le estaba causando una intranquilidad inmensa, que invadía todo su ser.

- Ésta cámara Kagome, está protegida por un campo de energía, si intentas dar tan sólo un paso dentro de ella, recibirás una enorme descarga eléctrica- advirtió Kikyo, su voz sonaba seria, y su semblante, denotaba una gran preocupación.

Luego avanzó adentrándose en el campo, ingresó sin problema alguno, y comenzó a recitar una especie de hechizo, en un idioma inentendible para sus acompañantes, y para sorpresa de estos, el campo comenzó a desaparecer, desde la cúspide hasta la base, muy lentamente, y esparciendo destellos por todo el lugar. El libro, comenzó a levitar en el centro de la cámara hasta llegar a las manos de la hechicera Kikyo.

-Ahora, sabrán que es lo que esta ocurriendo, y lo que se desatará en unos días más-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Joven Koga, entre a esta habitación, aquí podrá descansar sin problema alguno- dijo Kaede amablemente. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, para que el comandante de la luna pudiese entrar.

-Gracias- le respondió el muchacho desconfiado, algo de esto no le terminaba de entrar en la cabeza, pero aun así aceptó, estaba muy cansado. Entró al cuarto, y cerró la puerta.

-Bien, ahora debo hablarte de algo Inuyasha- declaró Kaede, de un momento a otro su rostro se volvió sombrío, y sus ojos se oscurecieron, una gran tristeza la embargaba, pero debía decirlo. Comenzó a caminar lenta y elegantemente, su mente estaba en cómo hablar con Inuyasha, sin que este se enfadara.

-¿De qué?- preguntó el monarca con suma curiosidad, ya no aguantaba más, Kaede estaba dando demasiados rodeos, y lo que era peor, ¿Quién era ese tal Koga?

Al escuchar la pregunta, la anciana hechicera se paró en seco, sus ojos se abrieron a tal extremo de parecer platos, se volteo y respondió seriamente. –De tu destino- y retomó su caminata, al lo cual el gobernante respondió siguiéndola silenciosamente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Hace mil años, la hechicera protectora de la luna, una mujer llamada Midoriko, descubrió una cruel profecía:

"**Cuando la princesa de piel blanca como la luna y príncipe de ojos color del sol, se conviertan cada uno en rey de su respectivo imperio, una cruel guerra se desatará entre ambos pueblos, y solo acabará si uno de los dos reyes es muerto por el otro. Sin embargo, la guerra no será entre un reino y el otro, sino que entre géneros, es por eso que, los hombres pertenecientes al reino de la luna desaparecerán, y serán encontrados en el sol, así como las mujeres del sol desaparecerán y se encontrarán en la luna. Los únicos inmunes a este hechizo, serán los directos descendientes de la corona y las hechiceras protectoras de los reinos. El rey que pierda la vida, se convertirá en una perla que concederá cualquier deseo a excepción de regresar a alguien a la vida. Si la profecía no es cumplida, y ninguno de los reyes muere, ambos reinos quedaran malditos…y la guerra será eterna…"**

**-**Los reyes de aquel entonces, asustados por tal afirmación, contactaron inmediatamente al reino del sol, y como no, a su hechicera protectora, Tsubaki. Ambas potestades, acordaron sellar la profecía, cosa que las hechiceras lograron sin problema alguno.

Desde aquel día las relaciones entre ambos reinos mejoraron, y se unieron aun más por la tarea de cuidar el sello de la profecía, la cual fue escrita en un libro sagrado, y guardado en la Tierra.

500 años después, Midoriko, recibió a tres aprendices, un hombre y dos mujeres, los elegidos para cuidar el sello, sin embargo uno de ellos fue corrompido por Onigumo, malvado hechicero de la época, el cual le ordenó al chico robar el libro sagrado de la profecía para así liberar el sello, sin embargo fue sorprendido por su maestra Midoriko. Producto de su traición fue expulsado del reino, y condenado a vagar por el universo.

Luego de varios años de vida, Midoriko murió, dejando así como descendencia a sus dos mujeres aprendices, mientras que Tsubaki, murió en extrañas circunstancias. Los dos aprendices de Midoriko, se convirtieron entonces en hechiceras protectoras del reino del sol y la luna.

480 años más tarde, es decir hace 20 años, la luna y el sol, acordaron unir ambos reinos, y así poder habitar la Tierra. La unión se llevaría a cabo mediante el matrimonio entre sus dos príncipes, Kagome, denominada como "la hija de la luna", e Inuyasha, "el hijo del sol".

El día en que se iba a llevar a cabo el compromiso, un hechicero irrumpió en el salón del palacio, era el antiguo aprendiz de midoriko, el malvado Naraku. Éste, rompió el sello del libro sagrado, y liberó la profecía, pero, agregando algo más:

"**No obstante ambos reyes se enamoraran, por lo que les será completamente imposible acabarse entre ellos y así llevaran a ambas potestades a la destrucción mas absoluta" **

**-**Las hechiceras, se enfrentaron inmediatamente al vil hechicero, pero sin obtener resultado alguno, por lo que el rey del sol, Inu Taisho, sacrificó su vida, para llevarse así a Naraku al otro mundo. El compromiso se canceló, y las relaciones entre los reinos se cortaron. El libro sagrado fue llevado hasta la luna, y guardado bajo estrictas medidas de seguridad. El único método para saber de cada uno de los reinos, era mediante las hechiceras, las cuales eran hermanas de sangre, y su comunicación era secreta. Se acordó jamás informar a los príncipes de la profecía realizada. Se creía que esta jamás se sabría, sin embargo, el hechizo fue imposible de romper, y la guerra seria inevitable.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-¿Qué?- dijo Kagome totalmente pasmada- Eso no es cierto, ¿es una broma verdad?- la chica intentaba convencerse de que esto no estaba pasando, no era posible, ¿Es que acaso tendría que matar, para poder asegurar la libertad de su pueblo y la suya?

-Me temo que es cierto, y es un deber con el cual debes cumplir, no puedes dejar que la gente de tu pueblo sufra- dijo Kikyo, ya había cumplido con el deber de decirlo, pero faltaba la parte más difícil, hacer que Kagome aceptara su destino.

Miroku y Ayame, no estaban menos impresionados, pero estaban más bien tristes, por Kagome, por que intentaban ponerse en su lugar, pero no podían, es que simplemente no serían capaces. Mientras que Kagome, estaba en trance, su destino era casarse con un rey desconocido para ella, pero luego, todo cambiaba, y ahora debía matarlo para vivir, ¿Qué jugada del destino era esa?, y lo peor, una parte de la profecía decía que se enamoraría de aquel rey… ¿Porqué el destino era tan cruel? Primero le quito a sus padres, y ¿ahora esto?, ¿es que acaso el destino quería probar su valentía? Pues bien, cumpliría con la tal profecía, salvaría a su pueblo a toda costa.

-Mi pueblo está antes que todo, pase lo que pase, cumpliré con mi destino- la chica se escuchó seria, sin embargo, había algo de tristeza en su voz. El flequillo de su cabello, cubría sus ojos en su totalidad, por lo que a los demás les fue imposible ver las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus achocolatados ojos. Salió raudamente del salón, y miroku hizo un ademan de seguirla pero fue detenido.

-Necesita estar sola, calma- fue Ayame quien lo detuvo, conocía a Kagome, necesitaba meditar, la comprendía en verdad, ya que ella misma, debería pelear contra Koga, como miembro de la milicia lunar. –Así es como muere el amor ¿No?- se dijo ayame en un susurro inaudible, las lágrimas, amenazaban con salirle a ella también.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-¿Cómo demonios es que no me lo dijeron antes?- gritó un hombre bastante exasperado, con una de sus manos había golpeado fuertemente una mesa, a tal punto de partirla en dos -¿Quién demonios creen que soy? ¿Un juguete con el cual pueden jugar a la guerra? , y lo que es peor, iban a casarme, sólo con fines de gobierno, ¿iban a comprometerme solo para expandir su imperio? ¿Eh? ¡Respondan!- gritó desesperado, su enfado legaba a niveles inesperados, tanto que ni el lo soportaba.

-Inuyasha, hijo cálmate por favor- imploró una mujer que se encontraba con el furioso gobernante.

-¡NO MADRE! ¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR!-le respondió él- ¡¿Cómo quieren que me calme si tengo que matar a una mujer para liberar a mi pueblo?!-cuestionó ya con la ira a flor de piel – Madre, me ha decepcionado, yo pensé que era diferente, pero me equivoqué- declaró el ojidorado, sin embargo lo que obtuvo, fue una sonora cachetada departe de su madre.

-Comprendo tu estado, pero eso no te da derecho de faltarme el respeto, tu no sabes lo que sufrimos con esto- le dijo Izayoi, estaba tan o más desesperada que su hijo, esta situación logró sacarla de control.

Inuyasha por su parte, solo se retiró del lugar, herido por las palabras de su madre.

-Creo que me descontrolé con él- la madre estaba arrepentida, se sentía mal por haberle hablado así a su hijo, nunca lo había hecho.

-No mi señora, es Inuyasha el que debe comprender la situación- le alentó Kaede, quien había revelado la profecía.

* * *

**Hola gente!**

**Pues vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que me pasé por aquí xD**

**Esta historia-la unica que he publicado de momento junto con un one-shot- está algo abandonadilla, y de decidido publicar un nuevo capitulo :D**

**Obviamente quiero dar mis infinitos agradecimientos a quienes leen mi ff y para aquellos que dejar unos hermosillo reviews *w* Son un aliento para las escritoras (es) que recien comenzamos y esperamos mejorar ;)**

**Espero de corazón que este capitulo haya de su entero agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo esta historia :D Me encantaria que al subir el proximo capitulo hubiesen unos hermosos reviews por revisar, asi que espero ansiosa sus comentarios, patadas virtuales, tomatazos, etc xDD**

**Saluuuuuuuuuudos para todos, y hasta la proxima si ustedes lo quieren xD**

**Bye!**

**Karenxita-chan.**


End file.
